Here Comes the Rain Again
by ShayxxRosie
Summary: Someone from Regina's past comes to Stroybrooke. How will Regina deal with these past emotions and how will she deal with the emotions to come? Will Regina revert back to the Evil Queen or will this person help Regina find the most powerful magic of all, love? Maybe Eventual SwanQueen. Rating subject to Change. Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OUAT fic. Don't judge. Helpful Critizism appreciated. Feel free to correct grammer, spelling, or help with Regina's sass. Cause i have Hope all of you enjoy! And I promise to udate this and Connections soon! Love all of you!**

She wandered aimlessly around the Enchanted Forest, not caring where her destination lead her next. Her sword bounced lightly at her waist, her trousers and shirt soaked with sweat. It was unnaturally hot on this autumn day. She was searching for someone. Someone who cared for her when she was younger. Who saved her life over and over each time they met. She heard of a new land, a new land where her mistress resided…

"Hey Mom!" The now, 12 year old boy bounced in the white house, his mother waiting for him in the living room.

"Hello Henry, how was school?" The woman smiled, glad to see her son again this week. Her smile reached her eyes as Henry sat down and gave her a small hug. Regina loved Henry more than anything and missed him greatly.

"It was good, Grandma is still a good teacher." The woman inwardly winced. She was still getting used to the fact that her son was Snow White's grandson. The woman who brought her much pain and suffering…she was trying. Trying for Henry to play nice with his grandparents and his birth mother, Emma.

"Well I'm glad you're getting the education you need." She smiled and kissed his head. Henry was her little prince, and he meant everything to her. She hated this town, everyone hated her, but…Henry made everything worth it.

"Emma wanted me to tell you hello for her, and that she'd bring by some stuff from Granny's diner." Regina blinked. Emma? Of all people, the Charming's daughter.

"Well…that was very nice of her." She said, still surprised by the comment. Henry noticed his mother's confusion and smiled.

The two ate a little snack, then Regina helped Henry with his homework, which took some time, even Regina struggled.

"This is 6th grade stuff, why is it so hard?" She muttered. He giggled.

"Because you're from the Enchanted Forest, and not America." Regina rolled her eyes, Henry is learning her sass, slowly but surely. Her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Henry rushed to the front door, "Hi Emma!"

"Hey kid." The blonde answered, hugging her child. Regina sighed, her quality time with Henry over. She walked to the front door and was greeted by the blonde. Her red leather jacket soaked because of the rain.

"When did it start raining?" Regina asked, wondering why she didn't hear the noise of the water droplets on her windows.

"When I left the station, it was pouring, but it's lightened up." Emma answered, shivering.

"Take your jacket off, you're getting my floor wet, Henry, go put a couple towels in the dryer." Henry smiled and obeyed his mother, happy that the two women were getting along.

"What can I help you with Miss Swan?" Regina asked, searching Emma's jade green eyes.

"Actually…there's a heavy trail of blood leading from the town line into the forest." Regina's heart stopped, the sheriff didn't think she had anything to with it, did she?

"You don't think-"Emma raised a hand.

"No, we found…a bloodied animal, a wolf, black and white markings, we're wondering if its-Regina?" She noticed the woman had gone quite pale, her dark eyes were wide.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Do you-"

"Where. Is. It?" Emma was taken aback at Regina's sudden aggressiveness.

"At…the shelter." She answered. Henry come bounding back, with hot towels in his arms.

"Here Emma!" Emma smiled and patted the kid on his head.

"Thanks kiddo." She took off her jacket and wrapped the white towel over her. Regina looked scared…and worried, which was odd. Who could be here that Regina cares about? She watched the woman bite her lip.

"Tell them to move the animal to the hospital." Emma looked at her confused.

"Regina, an animal goes to the vet-"

"I know that!" Regina snapped, "She's not an animal, she's a person."

The wolf shook its head, its vision blurry. She heard voices, but none of them were her mistress. It tried to stand, but its legs refused to move, it whimpered.

"Poor dear." She heard a familiar voice, it wasn't her mistress, but she knew the voice. The voice of Her Majesty, Snow White. The felt a hand on her fur, stroking it softly, she heard the queen say something, but unconsciousness took her back over.

Regina rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible, she was biting her lip. How did the wolf make it over to Storybrooke? She felt the tears prick her eyes.

_ "Regina, I have to go." The betraying words struck Regina in the heart._

_ "But…but you told me to-"_

_ "Regina, I can't…as much as I want you to come with me…you can't. Just…stay strong, don't let your mother get to you." Soft blue eyes welled with tears. _

"Blair." The word came out hushed, she bite her lip and raced as fast as possible to the hospital.

"Why did Emma make us bring her here?" Snow asked, looking at her husband. The man shrugged, looking at the wolf on the bed.

"Maybe Regina told her something, maybe it's a person." He suggested, laying his hand on Snow's shoulder. She looked back at the animal, her eyes widen.

"David." Hearing Snow's surprise in her voice, he looked at the hospital bed. There was a young girl sitting up, holding her stomach. Her black hair in a low ponytail. She looks at the king and queen and smiles, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Your Majesties, it's good to see you again." Her voice is low, and scratchy, she bows her head, putting her fist over her heart. Snow gasps and rushes over to her.

"Blair!" She hugs the woman tightly, wiping her hair from her forehead.

"What on earth happened?!" Blair hissed as a shock of pain went through her stomach.

"Some bandits... they didn't leave me alone." David and Snow looked at each other, they both knew the wolf girl was a gentle beast, even in her wolf form.

"Blair." The girl perked up. A grin spread across her beaten, bloody, face. Snow moved back when she saw Regina enter the room.

"My mistress!" Regina covered her hand over her mouth.

"Who…?" She asked, walking over to her.

"Just some bandits." Regina clenched her fists, wanting to hurt the men who hurt the wolf girl. Blair looked at Regina, smiling. She rested her hand on the queen's forearm. "Regina, it's okay I'm here now, with you." She smiled, and started coughing. The former queen laid the girl down gently and pushed her hair out the way.

"You…rest up. I'll return soon." She smiled, kissing the girl on the forehead. She approached Snow and her husband.

"How do you-"Snow began, but Regina cut her off.

"If something happens to her while I'm gone and I don't get an update, I will kill both of you." Regina hissed out, narrowing her eyes. Snow glared back and started to say something, but David beat her to it.

"Don't worry Regina. She'll be fine, I'll call you as soon as something happens." He said, smiling, trying to water down the mayor's threat. For a moment, Regina looked relived, but threw up her walls again, and with a smirk, replied.

"Good," She walked away, out the doors. Snow crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"What's her issue?" She mumbled. David looked at the now asleep girl.

"It seems Her Highness has a history with the wolf." David inquired, ignoring his wife's scoff about the assumption.

Regina bit her lip walking towards the station, back to Emma. She sighed deeply as she walked into the Sheriff's office. Emma and Henry were throwing paper in a waste basket.

"Glad to know this is what you do in your spare time." She crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. Emma jumped out of her seat.

"Regina! Hi…" The blonde smiled. Henry snickered, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Did you find anything else when you found the Blair…the wolf." She answered the question on Emma's face.

"No, no footprints, human footprints anyway, just her." Regina nodded, thinking.

"How do you know her?" Henry piped up, looking at his two moms. Regina smiled at him.

"That's a story for another time, I gotta get back to her." Emma grabbed her jacket and keys.

"We'll come, too. I'll drive." The blonde smiled. Instead of arguing, Regina saved herself a headache and nodded. The three piled into her cruiser and headed towards the hospital.

"How do you know Regina?" Snow asked the wolf girl. She was eating a PB&J that David had brought her. The wolf hummed, savoring the taste.

"I met her when Daniel was alive." She replied, taking another bite. Snow tilted her head.

"Why did you call her mistress?"

"She saved me, and I pledged myself to her." Snow was surprised. Not only had the wolf been Regina's friend while Daniel was alive, she still considered herself Regina's guardian.

"Blair." The two woman looked up. Blair grinned, jelly on her cheek.

"Hello Regina." The dark headed woman walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked. The wolf yawned, laying back after finishing her last bite.

"I'm better." She says. Henry walked towards his grandma and the wolf girl. He looked at her in awe.

"How did you get here?" He asked. The wolf looked at him and grinned.

"You're adorable!" She cooed, ruffling his hair. The women snickered, Henry blushed.

"But to answer your question…I don't know." The wolf said, her brows knitting together. Emma watched the wolf, seeing if her superpower would kick in, but so far, nothing. The wolf was very glad to see Regina.

"How old are you?" Her son asked. Blair thought for a moment.

"Well…I age slower than normal, I still look 18 but I'm 28." Emma's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" Emma asked surprised. Blair smiled and shrugged, she looked at Regina, leaned up and nuzzled her shoulder like a puppy.

"Regina…" The woman stood up and said nothing. The wolf girl leaned back, her eyes full of sadness. The former queen walked over to Emma.

"She'll heal fast. She might even be ready to leave the hospital…can you sign her out and bring her to my house?" Regina asked. Emma nodded, looking from the girl to the woman.

"Of course Regina." Emma answered, nodding her head. She saw Regina's sad smile and knew something was going on. Before anything could be said, she walked away.

"Regina!" Blair called to her, but the woman started walking faster. Blair sighed, looking dejected.

"Why did she leave?" Henry asked the wolf.

"She's upset with me still…" Blair said, looking at the blonde sheriff.

"Why?" Snow asked, putting her hand on Blair's.

"For not saving Daniel, and not taking her away from Cora." The wolf's breath hitched in her throat, tears started rolling down her face.

**LE GASP! How was it?(: Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello Loves! Time for Chapter 2! I don't really know how long this will be, but hopefully about...15 or 20 chapters. I love you all! **

Chapter 2:

Regina walked to the police station to gather her car, her beloved Mercedes Benz, then drove home. Her drive was short, silent. All thoughts and feelings were come back at once. It was almost too much for her to take. Betrayal, hurt, relief, happiness, all of those emotions were hitting her at once like fireworks and it was killing her. Blair was a sweetheart, wouldn't hurt a fly if it started to rampage. All because of the night in the stables.

She parked her car in the driveway of her beautiful white mansion. She made her way inside and into the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of apple cider, Regina walked over to the couch, and plopped. Her head leaning against the back of the couch. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_It was a beautiful day, a perfect day to go riding, luckily, her mother didn't say anything against it, only an eye roll and a wave of approval. It was also excellent because she got extra time to groom her horse, with Daniel's help. She bit her lip in excitement, she had a crush on the stable boy and she loved to be around him. Regina practically skipped over to the barn, her braids bouncing behind her. She giggled upon entering._

_ "Hello Daniel." She said, mock curtseying. The boy chuckled, grabbing a saddle._

_ "Good day Miss Regina." He said, opening the door of the stall her horse was kept in. _

_ "Are you riding today?" He asks, saddling the beautiful horse for her. She grins, unable to keep her giddiness under control. She bites her lower lip and nods. He smiles, the girl was so energetic and adorable, he couldn't help but smile himself._

_ "Alright, let's get you on." He says. Regina smiles again, sticking her foot in the stirrup. Daniel places his hand on her thigh, just below her waist, on the leg that was in the stirrup, and places his other hand on her rump to push her up on the saddle. She blushes furiously, but fights it down before Daniel noticed. _

_ "There you are my lady, ride to your heart's content." He smiled and opens the stall wider so Regina and her beautiful brown horse, Rocinante, could leave and head into the pasture. Regina lead the brown brute onto the pasture. She grinned._

_ "Alright Rocinante…you ready?" She patted his thick neck. He neighed and snorted in response. Regina grinned, and brought her heels up and swung them gently into the horse's side._

_ "Hiyah!" And off they went. The brunette closed her eyes, the feeling of the wind in her face was magnificent. Beautiful. Something she would cherish every day. Suddenly, she felt her horse slow to a stop. Puzzled, she stroked his neck._

_ "What's wrong?" She heard yelling, followed by a long painful howl. She looked around, searching for the noise. _

_ "Go!" She said, the horse obliged and took off towards the sound. The yelling continued, followed by crying and screaming. Finally, in the distance, she spotted a young girl, maybe her age, getting beaten by four other boys. She had Rocinante skid to a stop a few yards away. She jumped off her horse and started running to the group._

_ "Hey!" She yelled. The boys looked up._

_ "Oh shit! It's the Mills' kid!" They scrambled off, leaving the girl a mess on the ground. She was crying. A big bloody bruise covered most of her face, she was bleeding out of her mouth, nose, arms, and legs. Regina ran and skidded beside her, kneeling down. She touched the girl's face, at first the girl flinched, more so from the pain. She had black hair down to her shoulders, her eyes were an icy blue, and her skin that wasn't bloody, was a creamy silken color. She was wearing brown trousers and a battered white shirt, like the ones Daniel wore. She looked at Regina and sniffed._

_ "Thank…thank you, for saving me." She said, her voice soft. Regina smiled, and brushed some hair out of the girl's face._

_ "Save your strength, I'll take you somewhere safe." The girl nodded, sniffing again. Regina bent down, and scooped the girl in her arms, which was surprisingly easy. She was too light for a girl of her age. Regina looked at the girl's face, it was thinner that it needed to be. She helped the girl on Rocinante and took his reigns. She saw the frightened look on the girl and smiled._

_ "Don't worry, he's just a big teddy bear." Regina patted his neck and the horse snorted. She started to lead him back to the stables._

_ "What's your name sweetie?" Regina asked. The girl brushed a lock of hair behind her hair._

_ "Blair…" She answered shyly. Regina smiled and took her hand._

_ "My name is Regina. It's nice to meet you Blair."_

* * *

Regina awoke with a start, a small knock at her front door. She cleared her throat, stood, and made herself look presentable. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Miss Swan?" She asked, surprised. The blonde smiled, stuffing her hands in the pockets of the horrid red leather jacket.

"Hey Regina." She says softly. Regina looks at the woman before her. Emma Swan of all people came to visit…by herself.

"Where's Blair?" She asked.

"Whale wanted to keep her overnight, just in case. Snow and Henry are entertaining her." Emma smiled, remembering Henry and Blair making silly faces. Regina's lips curved up just a little.

"I'm glad she has company." They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither looking the other one in the eye.

"Can…I come in?" Emma asked. Regina mentally slapped herself.

"I don't know, can you?" She asked, smirking. Emma rolled her eyes.

"May I come in Madame Mayor?" She asked sarcastically, drawing out the title once given to the former Queen. Regina smiled and stepped aside, allowing Emma through.

"Would you like anything to drink Miss Swan?"

"Emma, and…not at the moment, no." The blonde started playing with her hands, a nervous tick Regina picked up on. She arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Miss….Emma." They walked to the couch and sat down, another awkward silence dwelt upon them.

"So…" Emma broke the silence again, "Blair was really upset when you left." Regina avoided Emma's gaze. She fiddled with her hands and sighed.

"She thinks you're angry with her. About Daniel." Regina's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did she tell you?" She asked, anger rising within her. Emma put her hands up in mock surrender.

"She just said you were upset about not saving Daniel and leaving you with Cora; that was it. She started pretty much bawling into Mom's chest." Regina felt her anger immediately deflate. Her eyes started to sting.

"She thinks I'm mad…because she didn't save Daniel?" Her voice was low. Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand and patting it awkwardly.

"You don't have to tell me the story until you're ready, but she really believes you hate her all of a sudden." The blonde said, stilling getting over the random mood swing in the girl. Regina took a breath, squeezing Emma's hand ever so lightly.

"Thank you for telling me." She said. Emma smiled.

"No problem." Regina smiled at the blonde…then she felt herself start to blush the longer Emma smiled. Emma's smile dropped as she watched the mayor's face slowly turn a bright red.

"Regina, your face is red, are you okay?" Regina felt her face burn as Emma noticed her stupid girly tendencies. Regina cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." Emma frowned, she scooted closer to Regina and brought her cheek to the brunette's forehead.

"You feel warm. Are you sure?" Regina fought the blush down, clearing her throat again.

"I promise." She remained intact and professional, but her insides were leaves on a tree in a frikking hurricane. Emma shrugged, not wanting to push the mayor any further. She didn't feel like getting her ass set on fire tonight.

"Okay, if you say so." The blonde yawned, shaking her head to wake herself up. Regina tilted her head at the action.

"If you're tired, you should go to sleep." Emma half-grinned, shaking her head.

"I'm alright. I don't have enough oxygen going to my brain." The blonde laughed at the dumbstruck look on Regina's face.

"It's…science. Look it up." Emma explained, not wanting to make herself look stupid in front of Regina. The brunette nodded slowly, a puzzled look on her face. Emma chuckled, and stretched, her back arching up from the back of the couch. Regina watched her move, her blush threatening to come back. Emma's toned muscles peeked through the bottom of her shirt as she stretched. Regina swallowed hard, then stood up, needing to keep herself busy.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked, not making eye contact with the blonde. Emma shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll bring the kid over later, he wants to stay the night." Regina blinked in surprise. Henry wants to stay the night? She smiled, her happiness clearly showing.

"Alright, but not too late." She said giving Emma a look. The blonde smiled. The smile invoked a feeling in the pit of the brunette's stomach, almost a tickling sensation.

"Yes ma'am." Emma mock saluted, giving Regina that damned half smile.

"Well…I'm gonna go, I'll see you later." Emma stood heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Regina said, following Emma to the foyer. Emma opened the door and spun around, facing the former queen.

"Listen Regina…if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know the basics of…Daniel," She watched hurt flash in Regina's eyes. "But I don't know the whole story, and if you want to…you know, talk to someone about it, I'm here." Regina saw the sincerity in the sheriff's eyes and her lips curved upward little. She nodded in understanding.

"I don't want pity…but thank you, Emma." The blonde smiled, she took a step back, she whirled around and stepped down, but she missed the step.

"Shit!  
"Emma!" The blonde stumbled a little, but regained her balance. She looked over the brunette, who had her hand out, ready to grab the blonde. Emma blushed furiously, she cleared her throat, and heard Regina begin to chuckle.

"I'm…I'm good." Emma said, finally making eye contact with a smiling brunette. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned to walk in her house.

"Bye Regina." The former Queen looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with the blonde.

"Goodbye Emma." She walked back in her house and closed the door. She let out a deep breath. What the hell was the matter with her? Being so giddy, she was the Evil Queen goddammit! Evil Queen don't act like giddy little girls with crushes. That was insane and completely unprofessional. She thought back to the smile Emma was giving her. She hasn't seen that much sincerity in a smile since Blair and Daniel. They both…smiled at her like that. She felt a small growl rumble in her throat. The last thing she needed was another love…mess. She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. Her true love was Daniel, you only get one true love…Regina bit her lip. Or do you?

Emma was mentally beating herself up.

-God I'm so stupid. And clumsy. What the hell Emma? What. The. Hell? - She scolded herself. Looking ridiculous in front of Regina! Of all the people. Hook or Neal she could've handled, but Regina. The Queen was probably sitting in her parlor laughing her royal ass off at the blonde and her stupidity. Emma blew a strand of hair out of her face, frustrated. She parked her yellow beetle at her parent's apartment and headed up into the loft.

She opened the door, and was tackled by Henry. She stumbled and laughed, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey kid." She kissed the top of his head. He grinned up at her.

"Hello." He said, looking up at his mother. Emma smiled softly.

"Whatcha been up to kid?" She asked, setting her stuff down. He shrugged, following her to the couch.

"Snow and I just came back from the hospital, Blair is asleep." He said, sitting down. "She was really upset when Mom left…do you know how they know each other?" Henry asked, looking at Emma. She frowned and shook her head.

"Maybe she'd answer you. I tried, but she didn't open up." Henry frowned at that. He wanted to make sure his other mother was alright. He wanted her to have a happy ending, too. But it seemed she never got a break as of recent.

"I'll try to talk to her when I stay." He finally, confident his mother would at least tell him something. Emma nodded.

"Don't be straight forward Henry, this subject is touchy for her, be easy." Emma warned, giving her son a small kiss on the forehead. He nodded.

"I will Mom."

Later, the two headed back over to the mansion. Emma made sure Henry had pajamas and clothes, knowing he didn't necessarily need any other toiletry. Henry excitedly exited the yellow death trap and ran up the steps, knocking on the door. Emma chuckled as the scene as Regina was attacked by a ferocious Henry hug as soon as she opened the door. Henry pulled his other mother down and kissed her cheek, earning a bright smile from the brunette.

"Hang on Mom, gotta say bye to Ma." Henry said, running back to Emma.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll tell you about Operation Queen." He smiled. Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Be nice to your mother, and behave." She ruffled his hair. Henry rolled his eyes, looking too much like herself it scared her. She looked up and met Regina's eyes. They were brighter than earlier, which was a good sign. Regina bite her lower lip and waved shyly. Emma gave a half grin and waved back.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for supper?" She heard Regina call out to her. Emma shook her head.

"Nah, Snow's making something. You and Henry need time together." Emma watched Regina give her another smile. Which made at least seven times today, which was very impressive. She chuckled as Henry ushered her inside. She caught another wave from Regina then the brunette disappeared behind the door.

Henry and Regina ate, and spend most of the night watching movies. Super hero movies. He was completely engrossed in the films, it gave Regina a little time to think for herself. Finall, she saw that her little prince was getting tired.

"Come on you, time for bed." He said gently, turning off the T.V. He pouted.

"I'm not even-"A yawn interrupted him. Regina gave him a knowing glance. He smiled sheepishly, but obeyed his mother.

When we was ready for bed, Regina came in and tucked him in.

"Mom…how do you know Blair?" He asked carefully, watching his mother's eyes. Regina sighed and kissed his head.

"She…helped me after Daniel died for a while." She said, looking at her son. He nodded, his brows furrowed, his mouth in a cute pucker, his thinking face.

"Did…you love her?" Regina blinked, a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Maybe…" She answered truthfully. Her and the wolf spent…sometime together before Blair just…left. They seemed pretty close. Blair was always by her side no matter what. Even spoke against Cora a couple times in Regina's defense. Regina remember nursing the deep gashes on Blair's back after speaking against the wicked woman.

"I hope you guys fix everything." Henry said, touching his mother's cheek. He smiled at her. Regina gave him a soft smile and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Me too, Henry, me too."

**How did I do?(: Reviews please! also, I don't really know the love situation at this point, could be BlairRegina, could be SwanQueen, I'm just waiting for the story to **


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes the Rain Again

**The long awaited Chapter 3(: Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

Chapter 3:

Emma bounced her leg as she sat in the waiting room, waiting for Blair to be released from the hospital. She had thought about her conversation with Regina all last night, and quite frankly, it was bugging her. With Blair in town, Emma noticed a side to her that no one apparently has ever seen before, except Snow. Emma sighs, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Sheriff." Emma jumps as the voice cut through her train of thought. She looks up, seeing doctor Whale standing a couple feet away from her.

"Blair is ready to be discharged, could you sign some papers?" Emma nods and follows Whale to his office. After a couple minutes, all of the paper work is signed and Emma heads over to Blair's room. She sees the girl struggling to put on some pants. She smiles.

"Not used to these clothes are you?" She asked. The girl jumps, then smiles sheepishly at her.

"Not…exactly, no." Emma chuckles. "Can you help me?" The blonde hesitates, then gives a short nod. She helps the wolf button and zip the jeans, then pull the shirt over Blair's head.

"It takes a lot less effort than the clothes Regina always gave me." She smiles, clutching the shirt, rubbing the material with her thumb and forefinger. Emma tilted her head curiously.

"What…did Regina usually wear?" She asks. The blonde mentally smacks her forehead, knowing how awful it sounded once the question left her mouth. Blair giggled.

"Regina used to be quite the tomboy, she always wore tunics and pants rather than dresses. She loved riding horses. She really liked sword fighting, too." Blair's eyes light up as she remembered Regina's smile and laugh when they would race or sword fight. Emma noticed how happy the wolf was.

"Were you and Regina…?" Blair's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"No! No, no, no, no. I mean… we weren't together. But…she really needed me, especially after…" The wolf trailed off, her jaw clenching. Emma nodded.

"Daniel." She finished. Blair nodded, she swallowed, fighting off the emotions rising in her chest.

"So…you're Emma, correct?" The wolf asked, changing the subject. Emma smiled, thankful for the change.

"Yeah, that's me." Blair smiled and offered Emma her hand.

"Blair obviously, but now we have been properly introduced." The blonde took the girl's hand, shaking it firmly. Emma looked over Blair, all of the wounds that were on her the day before were pretty much gone, except a small cut on Blair's cheek.

"Due to my…wolf, I heal a lot faster than normal people." The wolf girl said, watching Emma look over her, the blonde blushed at getting caught.

"Uh…right." Blair giggled and started out the door, Emma following,

"Where are we going Emma?" Blair asked curiously as she followed Emma outside the hospital. Her eyes widen as she saw Emma's means of transportation.

"What the hell?!" She asked, poking the hood of the yellow Bug. Emma chuckled.

"It's called a car," Emma said chuckling, watching Blair look at the car in amazement, She walked over to the other door and it took her a minute or so to open it. Emma just laughed as Blair was so intrigued by the vehicle. She sat down, her eyes looking over the instruments. The blonde started the car and headed over the Granny's Diner. The whole car ride was Emma answering Blair's questions. What's this? How does it work? She smiled, the wolf girl was quite cute when she was amazed. No wonder she won Regina over. Emma parked her car and got out, Blair following her lead, they entered the diner; Blair took a huge breath.

"What is that smell?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Food, good food." Emma smiled and sat at the counter, Blair sitting beside her.

"Ruby! Come here, I'm starving!" The blonde called out, looking for the redhead.

"Hold your tits Emma I'm coming!" The redhead huffed as she exited the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Blair. Her cheeks turned a pinkish color. Blair smiled shyly and waved.

"Uh…hi?" She asked. Emma smirked at Ruby, who gave her a glare.

"Ruby, this is our newcomer from the Enchanted Forest, Blair, She knew Regina. Blair this is our very own werewolf Ruby." Emma smiled as she introduced them. Blair smiled.

"You're a wolf, too?" She asked, her eyes glowing. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Every full moon." The redhead answered. The wolf girl smiled and took another deep breath.

"Now I smell your wolf. My nose was blocked by the lovely smell of food." Ruby blushed and cleared her throat.

"Right…um…what can I get for you guys?" Ruby asked, looking at Emma then Blair.

"Give us two cheeseburgers, side of fries, Pepsi for both." Blair had no idea what Emma said, but it sounded delicious. Her mouth began to water thinking of the wonderfulness of the food. The sheriff noticed her companion staring at Ruby intently. She smirked to herself.

-Gonna have to tell the kid this, he'll call it Operation Wolf or something cute like that.- She thought, watching Blair play with her fork. The food came out a moment or two later, Blair's mouth dropped as she stared at it. Ruby giggled at the action, and gingerly closed Blair's mouth with her finger.

"You'll let the flies in like that." She said. Blair blushed furiously and nodded.

"R-Right…" She said, looking away.

"Dig in Kiddo, I know you're starving." Emma picked up her cheeseburger and bit into it. Blair watched Emma and tried to copy her actions. She picked up the burger with both hands and bit into it. Her eyes lighting up. She chewed and swallowed.

"Oh my god this is delicious!" She said, digging into her lunch. Emma chuckled.

-Regina might kill me for introducing her to this. - She shrugged off the thought and laughed as Blair got the condiments of the burger all over her face.

After eating, they left the Diner, Ruby and Blair waving at each other like two little school girls in love. Emma rolled her eyes, driving over to the station. Blair watched curiously out the window.

"Where to now?" She asked, watching the scenery go by.

"The station where I work." Emma answered simply. Blair nodded, not know that she meant, but just watched the outside world. Emma pulled her Bug into the station and got out, Blair close behind. They walked in, just to hear the phone ring. Emma growled and picked it up.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered. Her eyes widened and her face paled. "Mom, calm down, we're coming over!" She slammed the phone on the receiver and grabbed her leather jacket. Blair looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There's a fire in the school. Henry and Regina are trapped inside." Blair's eyes widened, she closed her eyes, shifting to her black and white wolf. She growled and walked outside. Emma sprinted to her car, started it, and headed to the school, Blair followed, as she ran beside her little yellow bug. When they got to the school, the entire building was in flames, people were standing a safe distance away. Blair growled and immediately ran into the burning building.

"Blair! Dammit!" Emma cursed as she got out of her bug and jogged towards the building.

"Emma!" Snow called. Her mother grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Mom! I've got to go, Regina and Henry need me." She pleaded with Snow, the brunette woman sighed and let go of Emma's arm.

"Please be careful!" She gave her daughter a swift peck on the forehead. Emma nodded and ran into the building. She used her jacket to cover her mouth, trying not to inhale so much smoke.

"Regina! Henry!" She called out, a piece of the building fell, almost landing on her. She coughed again and looked around, the flames beginning to lick the material on her pants.

"Emma!" She perked up, hearing Blair's voice. She followed Blair's yells to a classroom down the hall. She looked in the classroom, and sees Blair hovering over Regina. The brunette was unconscious, her face smudged with black.

"Get her out of here Emma, I'll find Henry!" The wolf girl hoisted Regina up and gave her to Emma.

"He's our son! I have to find him!" Emma yelled as another part of the building crashed.

"I can last longer! Regina needs to get out of here! So do you! I promise I will bring him back safe!" Emma hesitated, looking in Blair's eyes.

"Go!" Emma nodded and started to the exit of the building, carrying Regina bridal style.

"You better not die on me Regina, I will bring you back and kill you again!" She yelled as she trudged through the flames. She heard Regina make a soft noise.

"Emma." The brunette's eyes opened slightly, she gripped Emma's shirt.

"Blair is going to find Henry, I'm getting you out." Regina started coughing violently. Emma placed her jacket around Regina's mouth and nose, exposing herself to the fumes and smoke. Finally, they exited the building, Regina still in her arms.

"I need a medic!" She yelled carrying Regina to a safe distance. Snow's heart soared as she saw her daughter exit the building with Regina. She ran over to them and hugged them.

"Thank god you're both okay! Where are Blair and Henry?" She asked, Emma motioned her head towards the building. A medic came over with an oxygen mask and began to place it on Emma.

"No, her first." She removed her jacket, took the oxygen mask and placed it over Regina's face. Carefully, she placed Regina on a stretcher, and ran her hand through the brunette's hair.

"Henry and Blair are going to be safe." She said, taking Regina's hand.

"Henry!" Blair called out, coughing. It was so hot in there, she felt ready to die of a heat stroke.

"Henry!" She tried again, no response. She looked in all the classrooms, bathrooms, any room she happened to come by.

"Henry! Answer me!' She yelled. Finally she heard a small whimper.

"Blair!" She followed the sound into a classroom, the ceiling was dangerously close to caving in, and she saw Henry in a corner, curled up in a ball. She ran over to him and gather him in her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to your moms." The boy smiled weakly before coughing. She set him down and shifted back into her wolf form. Henry climbed on her back, laying down flat.

"Keep your head down!" She said, she felt Henry nod against her fur, and she charged. Sprinting through the crashing building, avoiding rubble as it fell. Her heart was pounding as she neared the exit. They were almost out! She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she jumped. As she was jumping, more debris and rubble began to crash down. She narrowly made it outside before the building collapsed. She panted, hearing the cheers of the people around the building. She felt Henry move on her back.

"You're safe buddy." She nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle and walked over Emma and Regina. Regina was sitting up on a stretcher, looking better than when she first found her in the burning pit.

"Henry!" Both women shouted. Emma gathered him in her arms and sat him beside Regina, who gave him an oxygen mask.

"Moms." He smiled weakly, leaning on Regina. The brunette was crying, kissing her son on the head, stroking his hair with her hand. Blair sat down in front of them, panting, Regina looked at the slightly larger than normal wolf in front of her and smiled.

"Thank you." Blair barked, her tail wagging. Emma petted the wolf's head and scratched under her chin.

"Good job Blair." She smiled. Blair closed her eyes and slowly shifted human, smiling at the women.

"Thanks." Regina tugged on her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, Blair, and Henry, enveloping them in a group hug. Blair sighed and leaned against Emma and Regina. Her wolf sense picked up on…some emotions she hasn't sensed from Regina in a long time. She smiles, maybe Henry can help her get the blonde and the brunette together, Regina needs it. Especially after Daniel.

"Blair!" The wolf's head perks up and she sees Ruby running towards them. She smiles and separates herself from the women and their son.

"Ruby." She says. She yelps as the redhead pulls her into a crushing hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Thank god you guys are okay!" She says, looking at Blair then the other three people. Blair smiles. Her face becoming pink as Ruby's hands linger on her waist.

"We're fine Rubes. Don't worry." The blonde says nonchalantly waving her hand. She looks at Henry and winks. The boy smiles and nods his head before mouthing "Operation Tail" Emma snickers and ruffles her son's hair.

After the hospital checks, the four are able to go home. Emma follows Regina and Henry to their mansion, Blair by her side as a wolf, trotting along.

"Mom, can Emma stay for dinner?" Henry asks, looking at his brunette mother. Regina looks over at Emma and gives her a soft smile.

"Sure Henry." She answered. Henry's eyes sparkle and he runs to the front door of the mansion, Blair runs after him, barking excitedly. Henry laughs and chases Blair around the yard.

"She's pretty cute." Emma says, watching the two play with a bright smile on her face. Regina hums in agreement.

"She always was energetic and happy." Regina says, her smile slowly disappearing. Emma notices Regina's nostalgia and tilts her head curiously.

"What…happened between you two?" She asks carefully, watching Regina's expression. The brunette sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"She…left. She was going to take me away shortly after Daniel was killed…but she told me she couldn't take me and…just left." Emma listens, her heart growing heavy. Regina's voice was quiet. Emma nodded in understanding.

"Surely she had a reason." She says, awkwardly patting Regina's shoulder. The brunette shrugged, her hair bounced with the movement.

"I saw her one other time, by then I was the Evil Queen…" Regina trailed off, her eyes on the barking wolf who was chasing Henry.

"Well, if you need it, I'll take Henry tonight if you want to talk to her. But only if you want to." Emma quickly added. She didn't want to seem like she was taking Henry from the brunette. Emma really didn't want to fight today. Regina nodded.

"Please?" Emma blinked in surprise. Did Regina just say please? Regina doesn't say please, ever. Emma nodded and cleared her throat.

"Alright, I will." She held her arms towards the house. "Onward?" She asked, smiling. Regina shook her head, her mouth turning upward.

"Of course." Regina walked towards the house, opening the front door.

"Blair, Henry, come on!" She called walking through the door.

"Coming Mom!" Henry called, running into the door. Blair trotted up the steps, panting. Emma chuckled.

"Regina might want you to be a human to go in her house." She joked, patting the wolf's head. Blair's blue eyes sparkled in understanding. Emma blinked and saw the girl standing before her.

"Thanks for the warning." She smiled walking in. Emma rolled her eyes and followed the wolf. Dinner went very well, Regina made her famous lasagna, which Blair practically drooled over. Emma got a stern talking to after Blair revealed that Emma had gotten her a burger. The blonde glared playfully at the wolf, who only laughed. Henry snickered at the exchange. Blair and Henry finished their supper, then Henry took the wolf by the hand and showed her his room and his Xbox.

"Emma, you don't have to do those." Regina frowned as Emma started washing the dishes. Emma only smiled at her.

"It's the least I can do since you made dinner." She answered, her focus back on the dishes. Regina rolled her eyes and watched the blonde. Her eyes wandering over Emma's back. She was wearing a white tank top today, and a pair of jeans that…complemented her ass quite well. Regina swallowed, biting her lip.

"See something you like?" Emma asked, not looking at Regina. The brunette's face flared pink, she looked away.

"No." She said, cursing herself for letting her voice tremble. Emma chuckled and put up the last dish, She turned around, leaning against the counter, smirking.

"I'm sure." She chuckled as Regina gave her a cold glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Regina, I'm teasing." She says, giving Regina a cute half smile. The brunette huffed, looking away.

"I do not appreciate the teasing Miss-"Emma gave her a look. "Emma." Emma put up her hands in defense.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry." The brunette sighs, leaning her head back.

"You want me to take Henry? You look exhausted." Emma says, walking over to her. Regina gives her a small smile and nods, not saying anything. Emma puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"Henry! Come on! Let's go!" Emma calls up the stairs, she hears giggling and frowns. What were they up to?

"Coming!" Henry yelled, coming down the steps, Blair following him. They were grinning.

-This can't be good.- Emma thinks as Henry puts on his shoes. He runs and gives his other mother a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Mom!" He says.

"Goodnight Henry." The boy stops in front of Blair and winks.

"Operation Apple." He says, before giving Blair a high five. The wolf laughs and ruffles his hair.

"You got it cap'n." She says smiling. Henry gives her and hug then walks out the door.

"Goodnight Regina, Blair." Emma nods her head and turns to the door.

"Goodnight Emma." Regina replies as Emma walks out the door, closing it behind her. Blair looks at the former Queen. She looks exhausted. She frowns.

"Gina, you look tired." Blair says, walking over to her. Regina nods and rubs her face with her hand.

"I'm exhausted Blair." She admits. Blair smiles, and scoops up Regina in her arms.

"Put me down! I am perfectly capable of walking!" Regina squirms to get down, but Blair's grip is tight.

"I know." She replies, ignoring the rest of Regina's complaints. She heads up the stairs, looking in the rooms. The one decked out in black and red had to be Regina's. She entered the room and set Regina on the bed. The brunette is frowning, her arms are crossed over her chest. Blair grins.

"You always were cute when you were mad." She says. Regina's frown fades into a small smile. With a wave of her hand, Regina's clothes morph into night clothes, a black silk nightgown that came to her knees. Blair's face grew pink.

"That's…pretty." Regina smirks and buries herself in her pillows.

"Are you gonna stand there, or lay down?" She asks the wolf, smirking as the wolf's cheeks become a bright pink.

**Muahahaha. Cliffhanger. :3 Fav, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited Chapter 4! I need to update connections. I'm trying. T^T**

Chapter 4:  
_"Regina?" The now, older wolf girl, walked around the house, trying to find the adorable brunette. Her ears picked up on the brunette and her mother. She made a face, she hated the older woman with a passion. She was cruel, always putting Regina down for the stupidest of things. She tiptoed quietly to the room Regina and Cora were._

_ "Honestly Regina, how do you think men will feel if they start courting someone as incompetent as you? Your posture is all wrong, you dress like a man." Blair bit her lip to hold back her feral growl. She heard Regina swallow._

_ "Yes Mother." She heard Regina's soft voice, taking the stupid punishment. _

_ "You need to tame your hair, or cut it off, it looks horrid." Blair snapped, that was enough. She stepped in the room, growling._

_ "That's enough Cora." She said, stepping in front of Regina._

_ "Blair, don't-"The brunette's eyes widen as her mother engulfed Blair in her magic, holding her still._

_ "I will do as I please, mongrel." Cora sneered, squeezing tighter, hearing the wolf take shallow breaths. Blair managed a growl._

_ "I'm not afraid of you witch." Cora's eyes narrowed, she looked at Regina and smiled. It sent chills down the brunette's back. _

_ "Will you be a good girl and fetch my whip?" Regina's eyes widen in horror._

_ "Mother no, she didn't mean it! Please!" She whimpered as Blair cried out, the magic crushing her airways. Cora steely gaze never left her daughter._

_ "My whip, or watch her suffocate to death." Blair managed to turn her head and give Regina a small smile._

_ "It's…okay…'Gina…"She panted in between breaths. Tears starting streaming down the brunette's cheeks as she slowly walked over to a chest, opened it and pulled out a black whip. Spikes covered the entire length, except for the handle. She bit her lip and handed to her mother. Cora smiled and stroked Regina's cheek. _

_ "Now go to your room. You can help heal her when I'm done." Blair tried to growl again, but it came out as a strangled gurgle._

_ "Don't touch her!" She managed to get out. Regina looked at Blair, her eyes begging her to stop._

_ "Now Regina, your room." Regina nodded and briefly touched Blair's hand before walking out of the room. _

_ "Now, this will teach you, stupid mongrel." She flinched as she heard the crack of the whip and Blair strangled whimper. Regina bit her lip, speeding towards her room. She jumped into her bed and curled up in a ball, covering her ears with her hands. She held back a sob as she heard Blair scream._

Regina shot up in the bed and covered her chest with her hand. She looked around the dark room frantically, searching for the wolf. Blair was nestled beside her in the bed. Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in the Enchanted Forest, she was in Storybrooke, her mother was dead, and Blair was with her. She laid back down and bit her lip, holding back a whimper.

"Nightmare?" She heard Blair's voice in the darkness. Regina took a shaky breath.

"Yeah…the first time you were whipped." She answered, her voice low. Blair sighed and pulled Regina in, resting her chin on Regina's head.

"I'm alright, 'Gina." She cooed soothingly, rubbing Regina's back. She felt the brunette grab her shirt tightly and bury her head in the wolf's chest. They stay like that for a moment, Blair giving the top of the former queen's head light kisses. Regina looked at the wolf, her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she could see Blair's blue eyes in the darkness, they still had that sparkle in them, even after all these years. Blair smiles, showing off one of her pointy fangs and nuzzles her nose against Regina's.

"You always did have a staring issue." Regina feels her cheeks redden. Blair snorts in laughter and kisses Regina's forehead.

"Relax, I'm teasing." Regina rolls her eyes.

"You and Emma I swear." She muttered. Blair smiles and chuckles.

"Speaking of, Emma seems nice." Regina sighs, almost dreamily. Blair holds back a comment.

"We were enemies…but, she's grown on me. She's…my equal in a lot of ways…and we're a lot alike." Blair listens and smiles hearing the giddiness in Regina's voice.

"It seems like she likes you, as well Regina." She says softly. Regina stiffens in her arms.

"What makes you say that?" The former queen asks slowly, looking up at the wolf.

"She looks at you a lot. And she was extremely scared and worried for you when we saved you from the burning building." Regina bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Really…?" She asks. Blair smiles and nuzzles her Queen.

"Yeah." They're quiet for a moment. Regina looks at her clock, 3:24 AM. She looks at Blair, who is staring at her, but her brows are furrowed. She's thinking.

"Blair?" She asks, calling the wolf out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Regina nuzzles back into her embrace. Blair adjusts herself and holds the mayor close.

"I don't hate you, dear." Blair stiffens and buries her face in Regina's hair, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Daniel wasn't your fault…and I know you had a good reason to leave." Regina reached up and stroked Blair's hair softly. She felt something hitting the top of her head, and the wolf girl started trembling. Blair was crying. Regina hugged her tightly, feeling tears of her own beginning to form.

"I would've taken you with me. I should have…" Blair whimpered, her throat closing up, making it hard to form words without breaking down. "Cora found out about me wanting to take you…she…" She half sobbed and gripped Regina tighter. The mayor allowed the girl to hold her, her own tears running down her face. That's why she didn't take her…Cora threatened her with something.

"She told me she'd…" Blair's jaw clenched. "Sell you…and make me watch…and make you watch her kill me." Regina felt her blood run cold. Her mother would've…she looks up at the wolf, tears streaming down both of their faces. She nuzzled the wolf's nose with her own and leaned their foreheads together.

"You always were saving me." The queen says softly, bringing her hand up to Blair's cheek. She feels Blair smile against her hand.

"It is, and always will be my job, love." Regina smiles. Blair always did make her feel safe, especially after Daniel…the wolf always tried to protect her from Cora, and from Leopold. She looked up at the wolf, her eyes were closed, but Regina knew she wasn't asleep, she didn't sleep until Regina slipped into slumber. She bit her lip, knowing this next move might add to her issues, but…old habits die hard. She leaned up and just barely brushed her lips against Blair's. The wolf hummed, coping her actions, knowing Regina needed this, needed to just feel safe. Late night kisses in the Enchanted Forest always made Regina feel safe, especially after a bashing from Cora. Blair kissed Regina's forehead.

"Get some sleep 'Gina." She whispered, she felt the older woman nod. Feeling the woman slowly relax in a peaceful slumber, Blair sighed.

"Emma, be gentle with her." She whispered quietly, not talking to anyone in particular. She looked at the sleeping woman beside her and nestled herself in before letting sleep take over.

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up to a wonderful aroma. She stretched, making a grunting noise as her muscles and bones adjusted. She took a whiff, licking her lips. She saw that she was alone in the bed. Regina must be making that aroma. She stood up and headed downstairs, letting the smell lead her. She walked into a room that was spacious and had a big table in the middle. She tilted her head, there were devices everywhere that she could not name. Regina was standing in front of a big square that was glowing red.

"Hello, dear." Blair smiled.

"Morning Regina…what are you doing?" She asked walking up to the woman. She started to lean against the square box.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Regina pushed her back, making Blair stumble. She pouted.

"It's called a stove, it gets really hot and you could've burned yourself dear." Regina frowned, thinking about if Blair had gotten burned. The wolf nodded in wonder.

"Ohh, okay, I'll be more careful next time." The shorter girl gave Regina a toothy grin. Regina couldn't help but smile back. She motioned for Blair to take a seat at the island on one of the stools. The wolf was cautious, but relaxed after a few minutes. Regina turned back to her omelet she was making for the wolf, making sure to add a lot of meat for the carnivore that was Blair. She finished it, setting it on a plate. She handed the plate to Blair and gave her a knife and fork. The wolf raised a brow, looking at her curiously.

"You know I eat with my hands." She smirked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's hot. Fork in the right hand, knife in the other." Blair huffed, but did as she was told. She gathered up the silver things and looked at Regina.

"Now what?" Regina giggled at the pure confusion on Blair face. She walked behind her, covering Blair's hands with her own. She slowly showed her how to hold a piece of the omelet and cut it. She held the fork up to Blair's mouth. The wolf slowly inched forward and grabbed the end of the fork with her mouth, taking the bite of omelet. Her entire face lit up.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Blair, now knowing how to eat properly, devoured the omelet (that was the size of the plate) in 2 minutes flat. Regina smiled, it warmed her heart to see someone love her cooking so much. The two then headed towards the living room. Regina patted the place beside her on the couch. Blair did as she was told, sitting beside the former queen.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked the wolf. Blair pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"I would like to explore the area a little bit…if that's okay." Blair answered, watching the woman's reaction. She just nodded.

"Okay, let's go." It took the both of them 30 minutes tops to get ready. Blair in a borrowed pair of jeans from Emma, and a small teal blue shirt that hugged her curves. She threw on a black hoodie, considering winter was getting ready to set in. Regina had dug out a pair of shoes for Blair to borrow. Regina had goes with a grey leggings, a small skirt that went just above her knees, a grey top and her black pea coat. She dug out a pair of black flats and met Blair by the door. The wolf smiled and they started their adventure.

They walked into town, Regina pointing out building and introducing people, such as Pongo, Dr. Hopper, and Mother Superior.

Regina saw Charming and Snow walking towards them and inwardly groaned. Blair, however, bowed at the waist and with a thump, put her fist over her heart.

"Your Majesties." She said. Snow smiled.

"Rise dear wolf, no need for formalities here." Charming said, smiling at the younger girl. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're glad to see you're both okay." Snow said, looking at her former stepmother with a smile. Regina gave her a small upturn of her lips.

"Thank you, Snow." The brunette replied. Blair cleared her throat.

"Regina was just showing me the town, seeing as I'm new here." She said, looking at Regina. The brunette chuckled.

"Her reaction to cars is by far the funniest." She said, smirking. The Charmings chuckled. Blair growled playfully.

"Dragons live in those things, what else can spout smoke and roar?" Blair pouted, crossing her arms.

"Cars, dear." Regina replied, smirking at her reply. Blair curled her lip and growled playfully.

"Smartass." She huffed. Snow and David gave each other a wayward look.

"Well, we're on our way to visit the Vet's office." Charming said, bowing his head.

"It was good to see you, Regina, Blair." The two walked off, arms linked. Blair watched them.

"They always said they'd find each other." She smiled, watching the two share a brief kiss. Regina sighed.

"Yeah…they did." Blair didn't question Regina's sudden mood change. She knew Regina and Snow's past. Instead, she ushered them forward.

They ended up in Granny's, wanting to get away from the cold. They sat at the bar. Blair suddenly became anxious. The werewolf redhead emerged from the kitchen, saw Blair and immediately blushed. The wolf copied the action.

"Hey Blair, Regina." She offered them a wave. Blair shyly returned the gesture. Regina bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a smirk.

"Hello Ruby." The waitress smiled timidly and walked over to them.

"You guys want some hot chocolate?" She asked, looking at both of them. Blair perked up.

"What's that?" She asked. Ruby looked at Regina, her mouth agape.

"You haven't given this poor kid hot chocolate?" She asked. Regina chuckled at the response and shook her head.

"No, not yet, I was waiting until we came here since you make the best." She said smoothly, looking at Ruby. The waitress blushed and smiled, not used to compliment from the former…err, mayor. Blair smiled, it was nice to see Regina having friends. The waitress pushed off the counter and walked to a machine and started making up the concoction that was hot chocolate. Blair bit her lip as she watched Ruby's legs and hips…how is clothing so short? And how was she not freezing? Regina held back a snicker as she watched Blair's face turn a light shade of pink. Poor girl was embarrassed all too easy. She watched Ruby come back with two mugs in hand, sliding them towards the women.

"Whipped cream Regina?" The brunette shook her head.

"I'm sure Blair would love some though." She said, smiling at the wolf. Blair's head was tilted to the side. Ruby smiled and got the can of whipped cream, spraying it over the wolf's cup. Blair eyes widen and she jumped at the initial sound.

"The hell is that!?" She yelled, almost falling off her stool. Ruby laughed.

"It's called whipped cream, here," Ruby sprayed a little bit on her pointer finger and offered it to Blair, "Try some." Blair stared at the appendage for a moment. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, and closed it around Ruby's finger. Regina hid her smirk behind her mug as she took a sip of the sugary drink. Ruby's face was turning red, as was Blair's. Ruby swallowed as she felt Blair's tongue wipe the whipped cream off her finger. Slowly, Blair pulled back, letting Ruby's finger go with a soft pop. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"Wow!" She excitedly took a drink off hot chocolate…that she happened to burn her tongue on. She whimpered and set down the mug, sticking out her tongue, waving it with her hand.

"'Gina!" She whimpered. Regina choked a little on her drink and snickered. Blair had gotten whipped cream all over her nose, she looked plain cute. Ruby giggled and wiped the white cream off Blair's nose and popped it in her mouth.

"You're supposed to blow on it first." Ruby said, still giggled. Blair's face flushed a bright red. She was saved, literally, by the bell as someone walked in.

"Hey mom!" The boy from the hospital, Henry, ran up and hugged Regina. The brunette smiled widely and hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Hello Henry." She looked up, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi Emma." The blonde gave her a half smile and waved.

"Hey Regina, I didn't see your car here." She said, looking outside. Regina smiled softly.

"Blair and I walked. She wanted to go sightseeing." The blonde nodded. She looked at Blair and smiled.

"How are you adjusting?" Emma asked the wolf. Blair smiled sheepishly.

"Well, after almost burning myself, the successfully burning my tongue…probably not to well." Henry snickered.

"What'd you burn yourself on Blair?" He asked. Blair blushed.

"Hot chocolate." She mumbled. Henry laughed and climbed on the stool beside the wolf, he cupped his mouth and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes brightened and she grinned.

"Sorry ladies, Henry and I need to have a private conversation." The wolf winked at the boy and grabbed her cup, following the boy to the back of the diner, sitting in an empty booth. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting by Regina.

"So…did you guys talk yesterday?" She asked, trying to start a conversation with the mayor. Regina nodded, taking another sip of her chocolate drink.

"Yes…thank you for taking Henry." She said. Emma nodded and shrugged.

"He was worried about you two." She replied, giving Regina a look. The brunette looked over at her son, who was animatedly talking to the wolf and smiled.

"He was?" She asked softly. Emma snorted, gaining Regina's attention.

"Duh, you're his mom, too." She smiled and patted Regina's knee.

"You had me worried, too." Emma admitted softly, looking the brunette in the eyes. Regina's breath caught in her throat. Emma was worried about her? She hid her small smile behind her mug, taking another drink.

"Thank you for the concern, Emma, I appreciate it." She said quietly, hesitantly taking Emma's hand in her own. Emma only smiled at her, showing off some of her teeth.

"It's what Saviors do, right?" She joked. Regina smiled.

"I guess so." She responded. The diner bell rang again, and the brunette inwardly groaned. Leroy had just come in. He gives her the most grief out of the entire town. She understands, but enough is enough, especially if she and the Charmings are okay. Emma turned and noticed the dwarf, she puffed out a breath and straightened her back, looking ready to fight.

"You should be careful Emma, she might poison you." The dwarf sneered Emma's lip turned up into a snarl, looking a lot like Blair. She slammed her hand on the counter and stood up, looking down at the dwarf.

"Listen Leroy, the feud is over, let it go. If Snow can let it go, so can you. Back off before you get your ass kicked by me or the wolf or both." She growled under her breath, being careful not to raise her voice. Leroy paled and nodded, quickly exiting the diner. She snorted out of her nose, much like a bull, then sat back down next to Regina sighing.

"Sorry Granny!" She called, apologizing to the widow.

"It's alright! As long as you didn't make a mess!" The older woman called from the kitchen. Emma chuckled and looked back at the former Queen.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, Regina smiled and shook her head,

"Thank you." She said, smiling at the Savior. Emma returned her smile.

"You wanna go back to your place? Henry wants us all to watch movies" She smiled. Regina beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Emma grinned and gathered the wolf and Henry, who shared a brief wink. They all headed to the mansion, driving Emma's car.

"This thing is a death trap." Regina muttered as they got out. Emma shot her a playful glare.

"Hey! My Bug is awesome!" Emma pouted. Henry and Blair rolled their eyes at the exchange. They headed into the mayoral mansion. Emma and Regina took the couch, Henry and Blair started making a space for them on the floor with some blankets and pillows. Henry was very eager to watch the Avengers, excited to show Blair his favorite heroes. Regina sat on the end of the couch, Emma laid her head in the mayor's lap, wrapping herself in a fuzzy throw blanket she found in the closet. About halfway through, the wolf and Henry were cuddled, out like lights. Regina was unconsciously running her hands through Emma's hair, massaging her scalp. Emma was practically purring, but she kept focused on the movie so she wouldn't fall asleep. When the movie was over, she noticed the hand in her hair had stopped moving. She looked up, Regina was leaning on her other hand, snoring softly. Emma smiled and leaned up, careful not to disturb the brunette. She grabbed Regina's shoulders, slowly moving her towards the blonde. Emma leaned on the other end of the couch, her shoulders resting up against the arm of the couch. She stole one of the unused pillows on the floor and put it behind the part of her back that wasn't against the arm. Regina grunted, her nose crinkling. Emma chuckled and laid the mayor on her chest. Regina's body in between her legs, her head resting in the crook of Emma's neck.

She smiled, looking down at Regina's peaceful face. She absentmindedly started playing with Regina's hair, just as she had been doing to Emma. Her hair was extremely soft. Emma made a mental note to ask what shampoo the older woman used. Regina made a content noise, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist, snuggling her head in closer to Emma's neck. The blonde blushed slightly, feeling Regina's breath come out in hot puffs. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, feeling Regina's heartbeat against her torso. The beat was rhythmic, strong. Emma felt like she was holding one of the stuffed animals that had the beating hearts to help little babies sleep. She half grinned. Regina, a stuffed animal…polar bear…lion…tiger…panda. Emma straight out grinned. Perfect plan. She'll get Regina a panda with a heartbeat to help the woman sleep.

Regina thought she had everyone fooled. Not Emma. The sheriff could see straight through Regina. Dark circles had been clinging under her eyes for a while now. She was sluggish when she thought no one could see, leaning against walls and doorways. The mayor hadn't been sleeping, and it worried Emma.

The blonde frowned, holding the brunette closer. She was shivering. She looked around and saw the throw she was using. She leaned up to grab it, grunting as Regina's dead weight pulled her down. She finally got the damn blanket and draped it around Regina. She rubbed the mayor's back to help some blood flow. After a few minutes, Regina had stopped shaking. Emma sighed and relaxed, feeling Regina raise her hand and curl her fingers around Emma's necklace, holding it like a comfort mechanism. She have the mayor a half smile and lightly kissed the Mayor's forehead. Regina stirred beneath her, snuggling closer to the Sheriff (if that was even possible). Emma looked over at Blair and Henry and grinned, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, praying the flash was off. It was, thankfully. She'll have to send that to Regina later, but she'll save it for another day. Sliding her phone back in her pocket, she made herself comfortable, resting her hand on the small of Regina's back.

"Night 'Gina." She whispered. She closed her eyes, missing the small smile form on Regina's face.

**The fluff is too much. T^T but update should be soon!**


End file.
